Best Kept Secrets
by Psycho Yanderes
Summary: One Girl has a dark secret she hopes no one will find out about but shes about to learn that some secrets never stay hidden even if they should. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay new story but I decided to try my hand at a darker story let me know how you like it and also yes I am still doing my other story I'm just taking a break so without further ado lets the story begin.**

 **Chapter 1 A New Nightmare**

 _ **Narration**_

Gameindustri is land made up of 4 nations each ruled by a goddess and in the case three of them a goddess candidate ok sorry everyone but we all know who rules what nation we all know the story your just here for THIS story so let's skip the exposition and get right into the nitty gritty.

 _ **Third Person View**_

It was a beautiful night not a voice was heard even the wind was silent that was until

 **KYYYYYYAAAAAAAA**

A terrified and pained scream seemed to fill the night as we look to the source on a mountain as five visible frightened Fafnir what were they scared of the women with a katana in hand who had just brutally killed one of them.

"I have not had this much fun in a long time please continue to entertain me before you die." She says with a psychotic smile before the cries of the other Fafnir's filled the night.

 _ **The next morning**_

My eyes open as I get up from my bed still dead tired but I force myself to get up I have things I need to do today so I get out of the pajamas I was wearing and put on my usual white parka, stockings, and shoes before heading downstairs.

"Ah Neptune good morning how are you doing today" says Histoire the oracle of Planeptune and one of my very best friends.

"I'm extremely tired but I'll be fine." I reply and as you can guess by now I am Neptune the CPU of Planeptune also known as Purple Heart.

Histoire looked like she wanted to say something but she decided against it and went back to what she was doing as I went made me a quick breakfast and got to work.

An hour or so later my sister and the CPU Candidate of Planeptune nepgear who had just gotten up came into our living room

I look up from the papers I had in front of me and say "Good morning nepgear how are you doing"

"Fine umm sorry I got up late" she says a sad look on her face

"No me and Histoire just got up late" I say trying to ease her mind "and umm could you make some tea please?" i add

"Of course" nepgear says with a smile she always has a habit of being unable to say no to me and I may abuse it sometimes.

"Hey Histy do I have anything important today or is it just a normal paperwork and quests day" I ask making sure I don't mess up.

"No you have nothing to do today but maybe you could go to the other nations and see if you can lend a hand if you want." Histoire says probably looking for a way to get me to take a break for a day and I can take a day or two since both her and Nepgear can do it but as CPU it is ultimately my responsibility.

"I will consider it and also one more thing" I say as I look at Histoire completely serious "did anything happen last night"

Histoire who knew what I was talking about said "only reports of terrified monster screams but nothing beyond that"

I nod happy to hear that as I finish my work and then proceed to leave I tell Histoire "I'm heading off to Lowee be back later" I say to Histoire and Nepgear before leaving.

I chose Lowee because well I feel we need to strengthen our Nations relationship, I mean Vert and nepgear are always hanging out, and me and vert are also on good terms so Leanbox and Planeptune have a good relationship, me and Noire have a friendly rivalry which actually has helped our nations that and Uni has a crush on Nepgear so ya now, with Lowee rom has a friendship with Nepgear but I hope to improve my relationship with blanc mainly because her and me were the oldest CPUs so we have the longest history together, and don't get me wrong our nations are friendly it just if the CPUs don't play nice problems can happen.

I walk to the transit to take me to lowee why was I not flying easy when I transform I put a lot of strain on myself and I need to be at my peak in case anything happens so that's why I am currently on a train to lowee.

After I arrive I head to the lowee Basillicom hoping blanc will be willing to see me and as I say hi to the guards who are actually friendly toward me and let me in I head straight to Blanc's office where I find her.

"Blanc" I greet the Loween CPU

"Neptune what are you doing here" Blanc asks surprised before getting over her surprise and saying "actually I need talk to you or rather she movies a little to show that she is in a video chat with Noire and Vert

"Hi Noire,Vert" I greet the CPUs of Lastation and Leanbox

"Neptune" Noire greets me in her usual business manner.

"Greeting Neptune" Vert also greeted me with her refined elegance.

"Ok so straight to business then what's up" I ask ready for anything

"Neptune each of our nation's people have been hearing noises from Planeptune and we wish to know what they are" says Noire probably expecting me to already be on top of it.

"The noises are apparently screams from monsters but as I was informed they sound terrified now If you think It would be best I can try and figure out what's going on but I think that maybe plutie is coming over and having a little "fun" with them" I say fun as Plutia who is Planeptunes goddess in the ultra-dimension who when she transforms she Is a complete sadist and when we go monster hunting and she has to transform she seems to strike fear in the monster and as she prefers to play with her victim it is not that farfetched to think it is her.

"I would be inclined to agree it is plutia but either way if it just monsters and not people we have little reason to fear for now: vert said adding the last part to say that we should at least keep an eye on things and I agree better to be safe for the people of each nations.

"Ok is there any more business or questions" I ask to the response of no from the three then the video chat ends and that leaves me and Blanc alone to talk.

"Ok Neptune what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came here to see if I could help with anything" I answer.

"I have no other work besides what just happened but since you're here why don't we play a game or something" she suggests.

I agree remembering that histoire probably wanted me to take a break and we spent the next couple of hours playing I lost most which made me think either Blanc is just really good or I'm out of practice either way I lost and after saying goodbye I went home.

When I arrived back in Planeptune it's already nighttime and after making my way into the Basillicom I am greeted by Histoire talking to two familiar people

"Iffy, Compa what brings you both here?" I ask not really surprised to see my two best friends here.

"Nep-Nep how are you doing?" asks Compa with her usual smile.

"Nep" says IF with her usual expression one of always on business.

"So what's going on?" im guessing either they are just talking with Histoire or something has come up.

"Actually Neptune you may want to listen" Histoire says I sit down and wait for them to begin.

"We found Hideout for former members of the ASIC" IF said almost immediately my expression turns serious.

"Are they doing anything or at least seem to be doing anything" I ask ready to go out and stop them right now.

"No they just seem to be hiding put" IF says.

I relax and say "Ok then tomorrow we can go have a look" I say as I get up and head to my bedroom "till then I'm going to bed." I enter my room and put on my pajama's before I lay down and fall asleep.

 _ **That Night**_

At an abandon warehouse (how cliché) we find two people in front of it apparently on guard duty

"So how long before we actually do anything" one of them as clearly annoyed.

"Can we really complain I mean the whole organization was practically destroyed and we only just managed to start pulling ourselves back together" said the other try to explain the reasoning for the waiting.

As they talk a figure approaches them and one of them notices.

"Stop who goes their"

No response

"If you don't reveal yourself I will att…." He started to say before being cut off as his head was well cut from his body which fell to the ground a thump.

The attack turned to the other who was shaking in fear "please don't hurt me I surrender please don't" he begged as he threw his weapon down and for a moment he was going to be find before the attacker brought their sword down and split him right down the middle the last thing he saw as his vision faded was their twisted smile.

The figure then entered the warehouse and had the area not been isolated the screams emanating from it would have been heard.

 _ **The next morning**_

I wake up early the next morning still ignoring how tired I am and proceed to get ready for my day but it's not going to be normal.

"Histy I'm going to go check out the Hideout" I tell Histoire

"Ok Neptune just don't do anything reckless" she responds.

I leave not knowing what I am going to find.

 _ **Histoire's point of view**_

It has been about an hour since Neptune left and I have been having a bad feeling since then.

' _I wonder what has happened_ ' I think as I hear three people enter the romm 'ah good morning everyone."

'Good morning Histoire is Nep up yet?" asks IF most likely ready to go out

"Actually Neptune has already left" I respond.

"Well I guess we better get moving" IF says as she starts towards the elevator which opens up to reveal Neptune who Looks as if she's about to throw up.

"NEPTUNE" shouts a frightened Nepgear who run over to her "are you ok please say something"

"Their, their, their" she says unable to find the words.

"Who are you talking about Neptune?" I ask hoping it is not as I fear.

"Those ASIC people their all dead" she finally says a look of pure horror in her eyes.

Everyone looks shocked before IF pulls out her cellphone and grabs Compa and hops into the elevator "Ok I'm going to call the guild and get some people to help Gear you come to." She says hoping to be able to piece together what happened.

"Ok" was Nepgear's response as she got into the elevator with them and all three leave.

Me and Neptune are all that remain I turn to her.

"Neptune you did it didn't you" I ask already knowing the answer.

"Yes I transformed and, and" she says as she sound on the verge of tears.

"it's ok Neptune we will find a way to get through this" I say trying to comfort her knowing she was not to blame as when she transforms she is not herself when she is transformed she is something that would even make Iris heart scared.

She was the CPU of Planeptune Purple Heart the CPU that didn't care how many she killed.

 **Hey everyone Psycho here and if you know my other story I take the time to explain something luckily this is a series that I don't need to talk about that much so the story**

 **First, a purple heart that is willing to kill and will drag it out for as long as possible yeah I just wanted to explore the idea.**

 **Second, when this story takes place after Megadimension so yes you will see Gold third as well as Uzume, Adult Neptune, and umio.**

 **Third, yes I have already taken the liberty of making this a AU I guess where Neptune is technically the same except she is a hard worker and also she has rarely used HDD and when she has it has only been for a short period of time now as for why she is now well that will all be explained later.**

 **And yes only Histoire knows about Purple Hearts true personality but who know that might change soon.**

 **Well I hope you at least found this interesting and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys psycho here and well I have one very big thing to say this story Best Kept Secrets shall be stopped and please let me explain why**

 **So all this I'm going to be covering is from a guy named** **kirbysage18**

 **He made a lot of good points and made me realize I dug myself a hole that I really can't pull myself out of and I feel the only way I can fix that is to stop the story and reboot it later once I've actually gotten better with writing.**

 **I guess you guys can hate on me for this but in reality I shouldn't have tried to tackle this type of story yet so I'm sorry if I let you guys down and trust me when I say this I will be back.**


End file.
